Equestria Girls (Reboot)
This is a reboot of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Equestria Girls, but with a darker tone & more action. Characters Mane Twelve * Tara Spencer/Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong): * Faith Summers/Fluttershy (Alyson Stoner): * Raquel Beattie/Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain): * Paulina Pettifer/Pinkie Pie (Kristen Li): A hyperactive, excitable, quirky & outgoing, but insecure girl, a talented & avid party-thrower & baker at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery run by Mr. & Mrs. Cake where she lives on the second floor, though she also has a secret party planning cave in the basement & Maud’s younger sister who represents the Element of Laughter & tends to have a lighthearted manner in serious situations, thus can’t be taken seriously even by her closest friends, who occasionally call her out on her seemingly illogical behavior. She had a depressing childhood as she & Maud was raised with their sisters, Limestone & Marble Pie by Igneous Rock Pie & Cloudy Quartz until Dash’s rainboom frizzled hair & then decides to dedicate her life to spreading joy to other ponies, which is how she got her cutie mark, 3 balloons, 2 baby blue, 1 yellow. However, her parents, Limestone & Marble all died in a cave-in, causing Maud to have to take care of her until she moved into Sugarcube Corner. She has the Pinkie Sense, which allows her to predict events in the near future by interpreting various twitches & involuntary motions with her tail when something is about to fall, her ears flop when someone is about to get dirty, her knees get pinchy when something scary is about to happen & shuddering completely when it’s a doozy. She wears a pink bow on her chest, a blue frilly shirt with her cutie mark on it, a pink rara skirt, white stockings & blue sneakers. * Roxy Dodgers/Rainbow Dash (Linda Cardellini): A self-confident, competitive, brash & self-centered but loyal, mischievous & self-conscious girl & a member of the Wonderbolts, Equestria’s version of the Air Force who represents the Element of Loyalty & manages the weather in Ponyville as she makes sure that Ponyville has nice weather when not with them, though her parents, Bow Hothoof & Windy Whistles, were killed protecting her in a massive storm created by the Storm King. She discovers her passion for speed & for "winning" after saving Fluttershy when she was dropped by 2 bullies, Hoops & Dumbbell. She was taken in by Fluttershy after her parents before she was able to buy her own Cloudominium. She often dismisses things, activities & certain mannerisms considered to be feminine, though this is at times merely a front. She got into reading thanks to Twilight, has an appreciation for musicals, enjoys pampering herself regularly at the Ponyville Day Spa & pranked several people. She wears a dark blue track mini jacket, a blue sports shirt that ends at her navel & has her cutie mark on it, black tights with multi-colored lightning bolts on them & blue sneakers. * Amelia Jems/Applejack '''(Carolyn Lawrence): A hardworking, very dependable, level-headed & down-to-earth, but also stubborn & a bit selfish cowgirl & a member of the Apple Family who represents the Element of Honesty, speaks with a Western American accent & comes from a large family, spread all over Equestria, who typically acts as the "straight man" in her circle of friends, oversees apple orchards & run a group of businesses to sell apples & products made from them. She has demonstrated her strength & dexterity on many occasions, able to carry a folding table by herself that normally takes 2 male athletes to move & is also very skilled with a lasso, which helped her & the others when fighting her foes. She wears a brown cowboy hat, which used to belong her father, Bright Mac before he & her mom, Pear Butter were killed by Timberwolves, an orange mini-jacket with a white tied shirt, a belt, blue jean shorts & brown cowboy boots. * '''Trixie Lunamoon/"The Great & Powerful" Trixie Lulamoon (Eden Sher): * Susan Shelby/Sunset Shimmer '(Olivia Olson): * '''Sophia Gardner/Starlight Glimmer '(Hynden Walch): * '''Elizabeth Becky/Ember (Natalie Palamides): * Teri Shank/Frizzle Beatrice/Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist (Jessica DiCicco): Cutie Mark Crusaders * Annabelle Jems/Apple Bloom (Michelle Creber): Applejack's younger sister & the leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She wears a big red bow in hair, a yellow frilly shirt, blue jeans with the pant legs rolled up & orange rain boots. * Danielle Tipton/Diamond Tiara (Jackie Buscarino): A rich girl who bullied the CMC, only to join them as their second-in-command. She wears a yellow shirt, black leather leggings & yellow high heel boots * Scout Allen/Scootaloo (Madeleine Peters): Rainbow Dash's younger sister & Apple Bloom's third-in-command who uses a wheelchair after her spinal nerve was severed from the waist down in a car accident until Twilight was able to reattach it, allowing her to walk again. She wears a black hoodie jacket, an orange undershirt, green cargo shorts & black running shoes. * Serena Beattie/Sweetie Belle (Claire Corlett): Rarity's younger sister who's also a singer who did a collab with Coloratura one time. She wears a burgundy overshirt, a white/pink striped croptop, a yellow mini-skirt & pink boots with yellow buckles. * Bailey Jems/Babs Seed (Brynna Drummond): Apple Bloom's cousin & the muscle of the Cutie Mark Crusaders who protected them from bullying until they joined them. She wears a gray jacket, a white/red striped shirt, brown cargo pants & black boots. * Gabriella "Gabby" Gallant/Gabby (Kari Wahlgren): A very cheerful & excitable girl & Gilda's younger sister who's the newest member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, prone to fits of elated squealing & cheering who enjoys helping others purely for the sake of it & goes out of her way to cheer up others whom she believes to be feeling down. She wears a gray feather jacket, a white croptop, yellow gloves, a grey mini-skirt & gray sneakers. * Sylvia Spencer/Silver Spoon '''(Haley Mancini): Diamond Tiara's best friend who also bullied the CMC, only to join them. She wears blue glasses, a purple top, a pink mini-skirt, black leggings & gray high heel boots. Background Six * '''Dr. Harrison/Doctor Whooves (David Tennant): The leader of the Background Six who's a Time Lord who takes the other members on interstellar adventures. He wears a brown suit jacket, a white dress shirt, a green tie, brown dress pants & brown dress shoes. * Dana Harrison/Derpy Hooves (Cristina Pucelli): * Vanessa Scott/Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon-3 (Nika Futterman): * Lila Harper/Lyra Heartstrings '(Michaela Dietz): A homosexual girl who's in love with Sweetie Drops & was one of Cadence's bridesmaids. She wears a burgundy headband, a pink blouse, blue ruffled pettipants, yellow stockings & maroon boots. * '''Olivia Melville/Octavia Melody '(Jill Talley): A cellist who doesn't want to admit that she returns Vinyl's feelings. She wears a black tuxedo jacket, a white dress shirt, a pink bowtie, black dress pants & grey mary janes. * 'Daisy Sweeney/Sweetie Drops '(Deedee Magno): A baker who's Lyra's love interest & turns out to be a secret agent for Celestia. She wears a white apron, a yellow blouse, a white skirt & blue mary janes. Shadow Five * 'Lois Zimmerman/Lemon Zest '(Pamela Adlon): The punkish leader of the Shadow Five, a group of girls from Crystal Prep academy, who has a way with words, is roommates with Vinyl & works as a chef. She wears pink headphones, piercings, a choker, a black woman's leather sleeveless mini-jacket, a maroon navel croptop with her cutie mark on it, rose & stars tattoos on her right arm & music notes & lines & hearts tattoos on her left, a rock belt, a tartan mini-skirt, ripped stockings & black boots. * '''Sarah Swanson/Sour Sweet (Lara Jill Miller): Other Characters * Spike Spencer/Spike (Jason Ritter): Twilight's adoptive younger brother who had a crush on Rarity before he moved onto Ember. He wears a purple hoodie with dragon-like features, a green undershirt, green shorts & purple sneakers. * Candice Royale Spencer/Cadance (Britt McKillip): Shining Armor's wife, Twilight's aunt & former babysitter & Spike's adoptive aunt who's the governor of Crystal City. She wears a blue mayoral jacket, a white croptop with a heart on it, a blue pleated mini-skirt & yellow high heels. * Shaun Armand Spencer/Shining Armor (Seth MacFarlane): Cadence's husband, Twilight's older brother & Spike's adoptive uncle who's also the captain of the Canterlot Police. He wears a purple/gold police dress shirt, black jeans & black dress shoes. * Tia Royale/Celestia '''(Nicole Oliver): The mayor of Canterlot, one of Cadence's aunt & one of Twilight's mother figures. She wears a gold mayoral jacket, a purple undershirt, a white skirt & gold high heels. * '''Luna Royale/Luna (Kellie Bright): Celestia's younger sister, one of Cadence's aunt & one of Twilight's mother figures. She wears a dark blue mayoral jacket, a black undershirt, a dark blue skirt & purple high heels. * Macfarlane Jems/Big McIntosh (Peter New): Applejack & Apple Bloom's older brother who takes care of them after Granny Smith & their parents' deaths. He wears a red jacket, a white undershirt, blue jeans & brown cowboy boots. * Maryann Pettifer/Maud Pie '''(Jessica DiCicco): * '''Gillian Darcy Gallant/Gilda (Janie Haddad Tompkins): A childhood friend of Rainbow Dash & Gabby's older sister who helps the Mane Eleven defeat Arimsapi. She wears a brown feather jacket, yellow gloves, brown cargo pants & brown rock-climbing boots. * Sora Riku/Soarin (Matt Hill): Rainbow Dash's boyfriend & Spitfire's ex-boyfriend. He wears a blue/yellow Wonderbolt jacket, a white undershirt, grey jeans & black shoes. * Ash Kara Yearling/'Daring Do '(Camilla Luddington): * Sari Polly/Suri Polomare (Jennifer Hale): A childhood friend of Rarity who helps the Mane Twelve defeat Mane-iac. She wears a blue scarf, a light blue blouse, a pink pleated mini-skirt & purple high heel boots. *'Sadie Fletcher/Sunny Flare' *'Isabelle Zabriskie/Indigo Zap' *'Sonja Collins/Sugarcoat' Villains *'Juniper Morgan/Juniper Montage/Juniper Monstar' (Lara Jill Miller): A girl who's an usher at the Canterlot Mall movie theater & a gofer on her uncle Canter Zoom's movie studio set & was the first villain the Mane Twelve faced, because she was corrupted by Nightmare Moon. She wears purple glasses, a purple mini-jacket, a blue blouse, a black skirt, white stockings & purple slip-on shoes. As Juniper Monstar, she wears black earrings, a black/green/purple runway dress & black/purple high heels. *'Garth/Garble' (Andrew Kishino): Ember's ex-boyfriend whose rather hostile with Spike. He wears a red hoodie with dragon-like features, a yellow undershirt, yellow shorts & red sneakers. *'Nightmare Moon '(Grey Griffin): **'Stan Garrett/Stygian/The Person of Shadows' (Nolan North): A former apprentice of Star Swirl the Bearded who has a dark battle form called the Person of Shadows. He wears a brown jacket with white fur on the hood, a white tattered undershirt, black dress pants & gray sneakers & his battle form resembles a humanized version of the Pony of Shadows. **'Nightmare Rarity' (Tabitha St. Germain): *'Crunch the Rockdog' (Chris Stuckmann): A dog-like golem whose worshiped by the Diamond Dogs. **'Randy/Rover' (John DiMaggio): the leader of the Diamond Dog gang. He wears a dog collar, a red vest, a white shirt, blue jeans & red/white shoes. **'Spencer/Spot' (Dee Bradley Baker): the scout of the Diamond Dogs. He wears a dog collar, a grey vest, a white shirt, brown pants & black shoes. **'Finn/Fido' (Frank Welker): the muscle of the Diamond Dogs. He wears a dog collar, a grey vest, a green shirt, blue jeans & brown/black shoes. *'Dan Connor/Discord' (John de Lancie): *'Gideon McMann/Gladmane' (Jeff Bennett): The owner of a luxury resort hotel in Las Pegasus & Flim & Flam's employer who the Mane Twelve encounter when Flim & Flam came for their help. He wears a blue suit jacket, a white dickie, an orange bowtie, a blue cape, blue dress pants & black dress shoes. **'Flint & Flaunt/Flim & Flam' (Ian Hecox & Anthony Padilla): A pair of con artists who the Mane Eleven deal with a lot, though they needed to deal with their boss, Gladmane. They both wear white hats, black bowties, a white/blue striped barber shirt, blue pants & black bowling shoes. *'Alan Zane/Ahuizotl' (Brian Drummond): **'Dr. Cabalan/Dr. Caballeron' (Carlos Alazraqui): An enemy of Daring Do & Ahuizotl's second-in-command who summoned him as part of a prophecy. He wears a red scarf with white polka dots, a white explorer shirt, brown cargo pants & black rock-climbing boots. *'Stacy Fiora/Spitfire' (E.G. Daily): The head of the Wonderbolts who was exposed of doping & corruption as well as screwing over Rainbow, Indigo, Lightning & Soarin. She wears a blue/yellow Wonderbolt jacket, a white croptop, blue/yellow tracks pants & white running shoes. *'Sean Kirk/Squirk' (Nathaniel Bandy): A sea monster who manipulates the Dazzlings into helping him find the Flashstone Amulet. **'Alyssa Darling/Adagio Dazzle '(Cristina Vee): **'Ariel Bianca Darling/Aria Blaze '(Elizabeth Daily): **'Sonny Darling/Sonata Dusk' (Liliana Mumy): *'Mandy Ianica/Mane-iac' (Melissa Rauch): *'Arin Benson/Arabus' (Josh Strider): A cloud demon who manipulates Zecora into helping him take back Cloudsdale. *'Sterling Kubrick/Storm King' (Liev Schreiber): *'Chris Sallis/Queen Chrysalis' (Gina Torres): **'Theodore Rodgers/Thorax' (Kyle Rideout): One of Chrysalis' right-hand men & Pharynx's twin brother who betrays Chrysalis & helps the Mane Twelve. He wears black insect-themed armor, a ladybug-themed suit jacket, an orange undershirt, light green pants & green boots. **'Paul Rodgers/Pharynx' (Nolan North): Thorax's twin-brother who betrays Chrysalis & helps the Mane Twelve. He wears dark green insect-themed armor, a purple suit jacket, a green undershirt, dark green pants & dark green boots. *'Daybreaker '(Nicole Oliver): *'Midnight Sparkle' (Tara Strong): *'Kirk Soloman/King Sombra' (Frank Welker): Category:TV Series Category:Animated TV Series Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:TV-PG-V Category:Dark fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas